


Кусочек мозаики

by heart_reactor



Series: Паззл [2]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_reactor/pseuds/heart_reactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хронологическое продолжение драббла "Приоритеты"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кусочек мозаики

Ветви исполинских светящихся деревьев прорастали в толще облаков, на краткий миг порождая внизу множество четких теней посреди мрака. На Истад там и тут опрокидывались сквозь невидимое сито капли воды, грозя превратиться в могучий ливень, но пока обещания оказывались пустыми - грозе приходилось преодолевать долгий путь с моря через мятежные, темные волны. 

Настроение у Мартинссона было под стать погоде - вот-вот грозило превратиться в бурю, но какие-то кратко вздымающиеся преграды мешали Магнусу излить куда-нибудь эту наэлектризованность. Продолжалось это с самого утра, поэтому он даже не удосужился убрать диван, занимающий добрую половину единственной комнаты. Только разлегся поверх скомканных, как и тогда, очень давно, простыней с томиком Ю Несбё, абсолютно неодетым и даже не имеющим желания одеваться.

Чтение обычных книг, напечатанных на бумаге букв, всегда успокаивало его, сколько он себя помнил. Таким эффектом не обладала ни одна из книг, скачанных в сети. Шуршание страниц под пальцами, типографский запах отпечатанных страниц, иногда остающаяся на пальцах черная краска - все это отвлекало от насущных проблем. Например от того, что Курт несправедлив к нему.

Вернее, проблема была в том, что Курт был несправедлив к нему ровно настолько, насколько был несправедлив ко всем остальным. Это не то, чего он ожидал от продолжения той ночи, когда за окном бесновалась гроза, а они без всякого камина разглядывали на мониторе многочисленные глупые фотографии, запечатлевшие когда-то прошлое Мартинссона и тех, кто дорог ему. Это не то, как оказалось, что он ожидал от своей жизни вообще, а потому собственная реакция казалась ему чужеродной, странной, вызывая в дополнение к раздражению на Валландера еще и злость на себя. Хорошо, что у него с той ночи осталось еще множество непрочитанных детективов, на которые тогда просто не оказалось времени...

Он ухнул с головой в повествование, и не сразу его слух донес до сознания скрежет ключа в замке и звук открывшейся и аккуратно затворенной двери. Плеча коснулись холодные, обветренные губы, щетина царапнула кожу.

\- Прости, - тихий и хриплый голос мягко прошелся по не до конца успокоенным нервам.

Что-то внутри сначала радостно дернулось, но Мартинссон сразу осадил эту необдуманную радость. Сделав пару глубоких вдохов, он закрыл книгу, так и не повернувшись к Курту.

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, за что именно ты извиняешься? - Магнус подозревал, что нет, но ему удалось прогнать пока вновь начавшее пениться раздражение.

\- За то, что стоял и молчал, как дурак. Но, судя по твоему вопросу, я ошибаюсь.

\- Ты ушел не далеко от истины, почти стоишь на ней, но она глубже, - вредно ему, все-таки, много читать. Магнус всегда быстро подхватывал языки, диалекты и манеру выражаться.

Мартинссон сел в постели, заматываясь в измятую простынь, и повернулся лицом к Курту. Он сам чувствовал тяжесть своего взгляда, но с этим уже ничего поделать не мог.

Он вспоминал сегодняшнее ясное утро, которое встретил в квартире Валландера. Оно обещало чашку свежезалитого кипятком растворимого кофе, но от этого не менее вкусного и еще час зарядки в постели - подорвались они сегодня рано, потому что какая-то старушка с упорством то и дело набирала номер Курта. Но зол Магнус на нее не был - даже благодарен. Зол он не был, правда, недолго, потому что вместо часа плотских утех случился час Моны. 

Бывшая жена Курта не привыкла церемониться ни с Валландером, ни с кем-либо еще. Всего-то вернувшись за вещами и обнаружив, что ее экс-супруг не просто не страдает, но еще и обзавелся “каким-то паршивым мальчишкой” на козлиной старости лет, Мона понеслась в степь оскорбленной неумелым наездником кобылицей. Мартинссон сейчас не мог бы сказать, что заставило его вступить в перебранку с Моной, но также он не мог сказать, почему Валландер в это время стоял и молча вслушивался в повышенные тона своих пассий. А сам Курт даже не потрудился придумать, почему же.

Он бы с легкостью пережил это: поцапались с бывшей - с кем не бывает. Но дело было не в этом. Дело было в том, что выходит, для Курта он - нечто вроде побочного, пусть и приятного явления, ровно вписывающегося в картину мира. Кто-то, кто взял на себя “организацию досуга”, обеспечивал хороший секс и мог самостоятельно разобраться со всем, что не касалось его, Валландера. Как все то, что происходит в жизни Линды, касается Курта только тогда, когда та приезжала домой. Наверное, эгоистично так думать, но он же не Линда! Он не претендует на родственные связи, на собственность или что-то еще - ему всего-то хочется, чтобы для Курта он был не просто куском мозаики действительности, а хотя бы выпуклым элементом. Он сделал этот шаг навстречу, потому что хотел его сделать. И он хотел бы, чтобы не выяснилось, что дальнейшее согласие Курта не было просто не знанием того, как уйти.

Пауза затягивалась. Опять чертова пауза!

\- Курт, люди в твоей жизни, особенно если они настойчиво туда рвались или должны так или иначе к ней принадлежать и не собираются от этого отказываться, хотят, чтобы ты признавал, что ты видишь это их отличие от всех прочих людей.

\- Если это опять про работу…

\- Да нет же! - Магнус кратко вспыхнул и тут же успокоился. - Я не знаю, как тебе это объяснить, я не умею объяснять чувства словами. Давай по-простому. Я хочу быть с тобой, но я ощущаю себя так, как будто ты хочешь просто секса и все.

\- Это не так! - бурно возразил Валландер. Все еще не высохшие дождинки с его волос разлетелись в разные стороны. - Это не так… Я… Я не знаю, как дать понять людям, что они мне тоже нужны. Не научился…

\- Или не хотел.

\- Не мог! С самой свадьбы как будто все пошло не так. И все, что я пытался исправить, становилось еще хуже, пока я просто не перестал пытаться. Разницы особо не было. Моне было и вовсе все равно…

\- Только не надо о Моне, - тихо попросил Мартинссон, сильнее заворачиваясь в простынь.

\- Магнус, прости, что ты чувствуешь себя... не нужным. Я привык уже думать, что дело в работе - не во мне. И, наверное, это глупо, да… - пока Валландер не мог найти продолжение своего раскаяния, он притянул Магнуса к себе осторожно, положи все еще прохладную ладонь ему на спину. Мартинссон удивился, но вырываться не стал. - Глупо. И глупо считать, что мне удастся так просто себя изменить. Но я пытаюсь, правда пытаюсь. Правда, не знаю, что. Помоги мне.

Ливень за окном был аккомпанементом к первому в личной жизни Валландера брошенному сигналу SOS. Кто уличит утопающего в лжи и поиске оправдания? Магнус уж точно не станет. Он тоже обнимает Курта, утыкаясь тому в шею.

В этот вечер они занимались любовью медленно, почти мучительно медленно и сладко - нехарактерно. Поцелуи были краткие и ласкающие и пугающе неспешные, будто Курт разуверился в своем праве на них. Привкус вины - вины их обоих - быстро потерялся в ощущениях. Магнус издавал непривычные тихие звуки, полные истомы вместо обычных резких и громких стонов полной поглощенности происходящим, как они оба привыкли. 

После ему не хотелось думать, стоило ли устраивать этот нелепый разговор или нет, не хотелось думать, правильно ли они поняли друг друга или нет, действительно ли дело не в работе, а в неумении поддерживать отношения с людьми. Просто хотелось под стук дождя поплавать немного еще в этой неге. Может, в конце концов, ему самому хотелось только этого и больше ничего.  
С обложки томика Несбё, так и оставленного Магнусом на кровати, на них скалился нетопырь с просвечивающим скелетом, будто выгравированный белым на черном камне причудливый рентгеновский снимок. Интересно, сколько еще таких внутренних скелетов в шкафу Курта Магнус еще найдет и попробует выкинуть, спасти его от них? Буря за окном миновала - только дальние раскаты грома все еще напоминали о ней. Валландер уснул, все еще обнимая Магнуса одной рукой за талию, а тот смотрел в потолок, запечатлевая момент, пока сам не провалился в сон.


End file.
